


Не убоишься ужасов в ночи, стрелы, летящей днём, язвы, ходящей во мраке, заразы, опустошающей в полдень

by liebemagneto



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Best Friends, Collage, Drama, Friendship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Всё начинается с того, что Чарльз видит, как его лучший друг умирает.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2016.
> 
> Финальная песня: Syd Matters — Obstacles.
> 
> [Зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4841074).

Всё начинается с того, что Чарльз видит, как его лучший друг умирает. Всего мгновение, страшная случайность и — он сползает по стене, оставляя на грязном кафеле красный след. Больше ничего не было. Ни стонов, ни предсмертной агонии — он просто поник и опустил голову, и время будто замерло, закрутилось в обратном направлении, как на кассете в старом проигрывателе. И всё началось снова: Эрик сползает по стене, но никто ничего не может сделать.

Чарльз вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Он очнулся в библиотеке, среди разложенных на столе книг и листов, залитых закатным солнцем. Не было ни крови, ни трупов, только другие студенты, точно так же корпящие над толстыми томами. Ничего не случилось, — успокаивал себя Чарльз, поспешно закидывая вещи в рюкзак, — это всего лишь сон. Такой реальный, что у него насквозь вымокла рубашка и теперь неприятно липла к спине. Нужно найти Эрика, он наверняка где-то прохлаждается и не думает о домашних заданиях. Его, казалось, вовсе не заботила учёба — Эрик висел на волоске от отчисления и не пытался это исправить.

Они были знакомы с раннего детства, когда ещё делили одну игровую площадку в школьном дворе. Тогда Эрик был мягче, но со смертью матери в нём что-то надломилось, он сделался хмурым и жёстким. Начал одеваться кое-как, огрызаться, замкнулся в себе, но вместе с тем умудрился ввязаться в плохую компанию и заработать немалую славу в полицейском участке. Чарльз не винил его, в конце концов, с ним Эрик был совершенно другим.

В тринадцать лет они начали копить на своё первое путешествие. Хотели купить машину и уехать к чёртовой матери из маленького рыбацкого городка на краю света, где друг о друге все всё знали, где ни от кого нельзя было скрыться. Но банка опустела, Эрик влез в долги, и путешествие отложилось на неопределённый срок.

Сейчас им было уже по двадцать. Чарльз приложил немало усилий, чтобы убедить Эрика подать документы в академию, откуда его не раз пытались вышвырнуть, но не без помощи лучшего друга Эрик держался, пусть и не особо этого хотел. Он был бы рад поджечь здание школы, да и вообще весь этот богом забытый город отправить на верную смерть, выпади ему такая возможность. Но Чарльз знал: всё это пустая болтовня. Эрик не такой. В глубине души Эрик всё тот же мальчишка с добрым сердцем.

Последние тёплые деньки студенты проводили на улице, сидели на траве или кидали мяч, но даже несмотря на это в общежитии было шумно. В коридорах стоял постоянный гул, а теперь к нему подключилась громкая музыка — у Чарльза не осталось сомнений, из чьей комнаты доносятся эти сатанинские звуки.

Эрик лежал на кровати прямо в уличной одежде и обуви. Перед ним стояла пепельница, забитая окурками, на полу валялись бутылки, какие-то пачки, книги вперемешку с тетрадями и непонятно чем ещё. Стены обклеены и изрисованы, и оставалось надеяться, что сюда никто из преподавателей никогда не зайдёт — у Эрика явно не хватит денег оплатить ремонт.

Чарльз сел рядом и долго всматривался в беззаботное лицо друга, хмурился, вспоминая свой сон.

— Тебе когда-нибудь снилось, что я умираю? — всё-таки решился спросить он после затянувшейся паузы. 

Эрик поднял глаза и, помедлив, протянул:

— Мне постоянно снится какое-нибудь дерьмо, но умираю обычно я. Или не умираю, потому что просыпаюсь за мгновение до собственной смерти. Ты решил опробовать на мне теорию сновидений Фрейда?

Чарльз только покачал головой. Он сам не знал, почему слова Эрика так сильно его встревожили, но не торопился рассказывать о собственных глупых переживаниях. Никто не умирал в реальной жизни, встретив смерть во сне. Или всё-таки умирал?

***

Он с трудом разлепил веки. Голова гудела как после попойки, а тело ныло, будто эта попойка закончилась дракой. Дождь больно бил по лицу, крупные капли насквозь промочили одежду. Небо трещало по швам, от ярких вспышек молний рябило в глазах. Как он очутился на окраине города? Чарльз медленно брёл по утёсу, цепляясь за ветки и траву, чтобы не поскользнуться и не переломать оставшиеся кости. Он видел шторм, бушующий над океаном, и ураганные вихри, кромсающие город.

В голове зазвенело, Чарльз зажмурился и… проснулся. В своей комнате, на сбитых простынях, от трели будильника. За окном светило солнце и пели птицы, кто-то шлёпал босыми ногами по коридору, смеялся и переругивался — обычное школьное утро. Чарльз застонал. Он чувствовал себя измождённым, понимая, что ничего хорошего эти кошмары не сулят — если он не научился предсказывать будущее и не умрёт от страшного торнадо, то просто свалится где-нибудь на дороге от усталости и недосыпа. Как там говорят? Один раз — это случайность, два — совпадение, а вот три — уже закономерность. Правдивость этой теории проверять вовсе не хотелось, да и о какой закономерности вообще может идти речь, если круглыми сутками он видел кошмары, реальные настолько, что мог поклясться — лицо у него было мокрым от капель дождя, не пота.

Они встретились за обедом. Эрик казался более взъерошенным и нервным, чем всегда, говорил много и ел торопливо, будто никогда раньше не видел человеческой пищи. Чарльз ничего толком не понял, но то, что Эрик притащил в школу пистолет, ему определённо не понравилось. 

— Ты с ума сошёл? — гневным шёпотом спросил он, с ужасом оглядываясь по сторонам. Никто ничего не заметил, все кругом были слишком заняты своими делами. Чарльз нахмурился. — Где ты его взял? Зачем? Эрик, это опасно!

— Да брось ты, — тот отмахнулся, но пистолет всё же спрятал обратно под куртку. — Не опаснее, чем прийти без него. Сегодня у меня важная встреча, не хочу облажаться.

— Настолько важная, что ты запасся оружием?

— Настолько, — Эрик криво улыбнулся, залпом допил газировку и поднялся. — Встретимся в семь на парковке.

Чарльз ещё долго сидел в столовой, тупо уставившись в стол. Он мог бы обратиться к кому-нибудь за советом или помощью, но кому? Ему давно не десять, взрослые не решат его проблем, а жаловаться знакомым просто-напросто нельзя. Эрик терпеть не мог его друзей, он был собственником и любил помахать кулаками, если по его мнению кто-то что-то делал не так. Например, выбирал не тот круг общения.

Остаток дня Чарльз промаялся на занятиях, ломая голову над тем, в какую ещё неприятность попал его лучший друг. Он знал, что Эрик весь в долгах, но неужели всё действительно так плохо, раз он решился взять в руки пистолет? Выяснить можно было лишь одним способом.

— Куда мы едем?

— На пляж. Я встречаюсь там с Шоу, ты просто будь рядом и делай вид, что тоже при оружии. И в случае чего засунешь в тощую задницу весь магазин. Договорились? 

Чарльз вздохнул. Это не закончится ничем хорошим, он был уверен. Эрик, наоборот, пребывал в отличном настроении и даже подпевал радио, правда, сильно фальшивил.

Всё произошло так, как Чарльз и предполагал. Шоу взбесился — Эрик ничего ему не принёс, да ещё вздумал угрожать. Завязалась драка, пистолет вылетел из рук, в ход пошли кулаки, блеснуло лезвие выкидного ножа.

— Не пытайся мне врать, ты меня слышишь? Не смей! — Шоу орал. Из его рта вырывались отборные ругательства, он напоминал пса, сорвавшегося с цепи. Громко лаял и пускал слюни, разлетающиеся во все стороны. Эрик в долгу не остался, он брыкался, бил с остервенением и тоже выкрикивал оскорбления. Только вот оружия у него больше не было, и когда обезумевший Шоу ткнул лезвием Эрику в живот, тот растерялся и округлил глаза от удивления, ещё не поняв, что произошло.

Чарльз ринулся вперёд и вскинул руку, будто хотел подставить ладонь, чтобы принять последующие удары на себя. Но ударов не было. Удивление Эрика сменилось злостью, нож выскользнул из его плоти, дыра затянулась, пистолет вернулся к своему хозяину, Шоу скрылся в своём автомобиле, а Эрик направился назад к своему пикапу, ступая задом наперёд. Совсем как при обратной перемотке кассеты, но без помех.

Чарльз уставился на свои ладони. Что за чёрт?

— Эй, ты как там оказался? — окликнул его Эрик, остановившись посередине дороги. Он вновь выглядел удивленным, но не из-за лезвия, вкручивающегося в его внутренности.

— Я не знаю, — честно отозвался Чарльз. Как это возможно? Он снова уснул? Но он видел драку и мог поклясться, что она была такой же реальной, как и он сам. Хотя в последнем он теперь сомневался.

— Ты в порядке? Если струсил, можешь подождать меня в машине, — Эрик по-деловому похлопал друга по плечу. Но Чарльз не улыбался, ему было страшно.

— Эрик, будь осторожен. Не груби ему, ладно? Не доставай пистолет, — он вцепился в кожаную куртку, не давая Эрику двигаться дальше. — Пожалуйста. 

— Всё будет в порядке, — тот отмахнулся. И всё повторилось с самого начала: крики, вылетевший из руки пистолет, нож, плавно вошедший в живот. Чарльз схватился за голову и рухнул на колени.

Время замедлилось, стрелка часов двинулась в обратном направлении, возвращая всё на свои места. Сколько раз ему придётся пережить этот кошмар? Сколько ещё ударов получит Эрик, прежде чем поймёт — Шоу лучше не злить? Чарльз застонал, мир плыл перед глазами, и пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы добраться до пикапа. Эрик сидел за рулём, и Чарльз должен был сидеть рядом, ведь они едва заглушили мотор.

— ...а потом я достану пистолет, и — бах! Чарльз? — Эрик рассеянно хлопал глазами. — Как ты… что? Ты же только что был тут!

Он выскочил из машины и подхватил ослабшего Чарльза под руки. Тот осел и уткнулся ему в плечо, загнанно дыша. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Эрика убили или хотя бы ранили. Не мог. 

— У тебя кровь, — тихо сказал Эрик. Он казался испуганным, искренне не понимая, что происходит. Но как ему объяснить то, чего не понимаешь сам?

— Эрик, тебе нельзя впутываться в драку. Он убьёт тебя. 

— О чём ты? У меня ведь есть пистолет. 

— Который он выбьет. Я видел, клянусь, Эрик, я видел, как он ударил тебя ножом. Дважды. Мы должны убираться отсюда, ты меня слышишь? — Чарльз вытер кровь рукавом. Он молился всем известным богам, чтобы Эрик перестал пялиться и хоть что-нибудь сделал.

— Ладно. Пойдём. Но ты обязан мне всё объяснить.

Ехали молча, молчали и когда добрались до дома Леншерров — ветхий, он практически разваливался на куски, но у Эрика не было лишних денег, чтобы устраивать ремонт. В конце концов, говорил он, зимой там всё ещё достаточно тепло, если топить камин и затыкать окно пледом, остальное не так важно. Усевшись прямо на высокий матрас, друзья переглянулись. Эрик достал сигарету, прикурил её и протянул трясущемуся не то от ужаса, не то от чего-то ещё Чарльзу.

— Ну?

Чарльз затянулся и передал сигарету обратно. Посмотрел на свои ладони, на Эрика и снова на ладони.

— Кажется… я могу перематывать время. Ну, знаешь, как пленку. Отматывать назад. И предсказывать будущее.

Эрик вдруг рассмеялся и едва не подавился дымом. 

— Это даже не косяк, а ты уже... Погоди, — очевидно он заметил, что Чарльзу вовсе не смешно, и замялся, обдумывая сказанное. — С чего ты взял?

Чарльз повторил всё, что видел на пляже, несколько раз. Упомянул и свой сон с ураганом, но почему-то умолчал про первое видение. Ведь этого не случилось. Вдруг это было простым совпадением, всего лишь глупым сном?

Эрик хмурился, вздыхал, ругался и ощупывая свой живот, видимо, ища рану, которую в итоге не получил. Затушил окурок в пепельнице и рухнул на спину, теперь разглядывая подтёки на старом облупленном потолке.

— Докажи.

— Что?

— Вдруг тебе показалось? Докажи мне, что ты правда всё это можешь! — Эрик резко сел и нетерпеливо уставился на растерявшегося Чарльза — тот не до конца понимал свои возможности и не был уверен, что вообще в состоянии их объяснить.

— Ладно. Дай мне немного времени осмотреться и понаблюдать.

— Валяй, — Эрик поднялся, чтобы покрутить громкость магнитофона, и выглянул в окно.

Ничего из ряда вон выходящего на тихой улочке обычно не случалось. Пару раз проезжали автомобили, чуть позже вышли соседские мальчишки и принялись гонять полосатый мяч, пока тот не выкатился на проезжую часть и с оглушающим хлопком не лопнул под колёсами грязно-белого фургона. Поднялся шум и гам, водитель кричал, один из детей — в зелёном комбинезоне — принялся плакать. Эрик с раздражением захлопнул окно и вернулся на диван.

Чарльз облизнулся и приподнял ладонь. Время закрутилось — вот Эрик поднялся и вернулся к окну, мяч покатился обратно в руки мальчишки, машина исчезла. Эрик опять сидел напротив и недоверчиво ухмылялся.

— Валяй, — вторил он сам себе. Поднялся, включил магнитофон и прошёл к окну. 

— Сейчас проедет три машины. Красный универсал, ржавый пикап — нет, не твой — и фургон. Из соседнего дома выйдут мальчишки и начнут гонять мяч. Полосатый. Когда фургон будет возвращаться, мяч вылетит на проезжую часть и лопнет под колёсами. Поднимутся крики, а мальчик в зелёном комбинезоне заплачет.

Эрик с азартом улыбнулся, явно воспринимая всё это как игру. Он распахнул окно и принялся наблюдать. Чарльз пристроился рядом, прислонившись плечом к оконной раме. События не изменились, всё прошло именно так, как Чарльз и запомнил. Разве что в этот раз Эрик громко охал и восхищался, даже крикнул что-то соседям, чтобы те в следующий раз внимательнее смотрели на дорогу. А потом схватил Чарльза за руки и закружился с ним по комнате.

— Это так круто! Ты можешь всё! Даже ограбить банк, никто ничего не заметит.

— Эрик, это не игрушки, я не знаю, откуда взялась эта сила и может ли она исчезнуть. Я совсем не уверен, что полностью её контролирую. Я же говорил…

— Брось ты. Это именно что игрушка! Пойдём, настало время повеселиться.

И схватив куртку, Эрик первым вылетел из комнаты.

***

Эрик увлёкся. Сначала он заставлял Чарльза перематывать время назад, чтобы они бесплатно поели в кафе, после — чтобы Эрик мог пострелять в самодельные мишени на свалке и не истратить лишних патронов. Чарльз сдался, размяк и потерял бдительность, он смеялся вместе с Эриком, дурачился и вовсе позабыл о нелепых кошмарах. Они бродили в лесу и по железной дороге, перепрыгивая через рельсы, на которых затем валялись, вслушиваясь в вибрацию металла — Эрик любил так делать с самого детства. Ему нравилась опасность, его восхищала сила металла, чутко отзывающегося на прикосновения. Сейчас, глядя на лучшего друга, Чарльз с уверенностью мог сказать, что Эрик тоже обладает какими-то суперспособностями.

— Давай уедем? — спросил Эрик, когда они, забравшись на крышу заброшенного дома, вместе провожали закатное солнце, ласкающее горизонт. Чарльз склонил голову к плечу и мечтательно улыбался. Они так давно не обсуждали путешествия, что он начал беспокоиться — вернутся ли они хоть когда-нибудь к своим старым мечтам.

— Хоть сейчас. Куда поедем? 

— Это не так важно, — Эрик протянул руку и сжал пальцы, беспечно теребящие редкие травинки, что случайно занесло на крышу ветром. — Подальше отсюда. С твоей способностью нам ничего не страшно, мы можем свернуть горы. Жить, как захотим, где захотим, когда захотим.

— Эрик, не начинай, пожалуйста. Мы не знаем, как она работает и что её спровоцировало. Вдруг она небезопасна? К тому же, меня просто замучили головные боли, — Чарльз сморщил нос, всё ещё не считая нужным упоминать про кошмары, и крепче прижался к Эрику, такому спокойному и невозмутимому сейчас. А главное — живому.

В ответ Эрик только ухмыльнулся.

Чарльз не заметил, как задремал. Он снова оказался в лесу, ровно на том же месте, что и раньше — хватался за траву, поднимаясь на утёс, и смотрел на город, который кромсали ураганные вихри. Дождь захлёстывало за шиворот, было холодно, почти морозно, и Чарльз дрожал. Чья-то испуганная ладонь легла ему на спину и развернула к себе.

— Эрик?

Тот стоял рядом, в ужасе разглядывая умирающий город. Бледный, почти обескровленный, Эрик медленно опустился на колени и закрыл лицо руками.

— Это всё из-за меня, — прохрипел он. — Из-за меня.

Чарльз рухнул рядом, отчаянно обнимая его и прижимая к себе. Слова Эрика звучали глухо, отдалённо, и сам он был обжигающе ледяным.

— Ты должен выбрать, Чарльз, — теперь Эрик смеялся. — Выбери, я или они?

Чарльз замотал головой, пытаясь ухватиться за ускользающее видение — ни тело, ни голос не слушались его, утягивая в самый эпицентр надвигающейся катастрофы. Эрик исчезал, рассыпаясь на миллионы осколков, — ветер подхватил его тело и смыл каплями в океан.

— Чарльз?

Его трясло. Открыв глаза, Чарльз увидел чёрное небо с белым пятном — лицом Эрика, перепуганным и озабоченным.

— Ты меня напугал, — руки Эрика — внимательные — коснулись влажного лба и погладили по щеке, будто спрашивая, всё ли в порядке. — У тебя кровь идёт.

Чарльз стёр кровь запястьем и слабо улыбнулся.

Всё повторялось — и это было страшно.

***

Сон стал явью: Эрик сползал по грязному кафелю, оставляя за собой алый след крови. Чарльз ощущал горячие слёзы на своих щеках, беспомощно цепляясь за обрывки времени, разваливающиеся прямо в руках, и постоянно перематывал время назад.

Эрик умирал под колёсами автомобиля, летевшего на бешеной скорости сквозь ограду. Погибал в очередной стычке, поражённый шальной пулей, и захлёбывался кровью, лёжа на земле. Он смотрел на Чарльза своими бездонными глазами, в которых не было ни капли сожаления, — он всё равно ринется в бой, если будет необходимо.

Эрик не умирал, когда город разваливался на части. Стоял рядом с Чарльзом, держа за руку, и молчал.

— Что, если это из-за меня? Что, если всё это — потому что я столько раз оставался жив?

— Нет. Нет, нет.

Чарльз помнил эти слова. Помнил, как Эрик пеплом развевался по ветру — вместе с ним исчезал и ураган, и снег, выпавший жарким летом, но оставалась боль и пустота, которую уже ничем не заткнуть. Чарльз знал, что Эрик прав.

— Я не брошу тебя, — он уверен в этом. Чарльз крепче сжал ладонь, почти до боли, и повернулся: — Я обещал тебе, что ты никогда не останешься один, Эрик.

Чарльз понимал, как неравны чаши весов. Тысячи жизней против одной. Он закрыл глаза, боясь, что Эрик увидит предательские слёзы.

— Я обещал, Эрик. Прости меня.

***

Ураган, насытившись, вернулся к океану, в объятиях которого и упокоился до лучших времён. Солнце прорвало, наконец, густые тучи, проливая на израненную землю свои исцеляющие лучи.

Город спал, укрытый обломками крыш, и выкорчеванные деревья стыдливо прятали переломанными ветками трещины на асфальте. Помятый автомобиль неуверенно крался по замусоренной дороге.

Чарльз вглядывался в мокрые от дождя и океанских брызг руины домов, ища хоть какие-нибудь признаки жизни, но всё кругом спало, убаюканное стихией.

Эрик сунул в приёмник кассету с облезшей наклейкой и неуверенно улыбнулся.

__

Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard  
Today we will sell our uniform  
Live together

Чарльз сделал правильный выбор.


End file.
